


Compromise

by Barb Cummings (Rahirah)



Series: The Barbverse [65]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahirah/pseuds/Barb%20Cummings
Summary: The art of negotiation, Slayer/vampire style.





	Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt Deep Fried Calamari. This story takes place in the same universe as "A Raising In the Sun" et al., a weird non-comics-compliant place where Spike does actually enjoy eating human food now and then. However, that does not necessarily mean that Our Heroes have an easier time selecting a restaurant...

Spike yanked his axe free of the demon's carcass and gave the blade a casual swipe across the damp grass. "There, that's sorted. Where 'd'you fancy dinner, Slayer?"

Buffy cleaned the purple goo from the blade of her sword rather more carefully, and eyed Spike with suspicion. The last time he'd sounded that innocent, he'd conned her into going to some demon greasy spoon where the deep fried calamari had been not so much fried as alive and still squirming. Well, you could fool the Slayer once, but not twice – she'd made plans. "A real restaurant," she said firmly. "One with Yelp reviews." Matching his innocence eyelash for batted eyelash, "There's supposed to be a great new Italian place over on Wilkins. How about that?" 

Spike groaned and shouldered his axe. "Pasta tastes like sodding cardboard."

She'd expected this. "To you, maybe. It tastes like carb-laden heaven to me. Come on, I've seen you eat Dawn's grotesque mac-n-cheese creations."

"Yeah, but she dresses 'em up a bit. The tabasco sauce makes all the difference." He gave her a crafty, sidelong look. "How 'bout Happy Fun Bowl? Haven't been there in awhile."

It was Buffy's turn to groan. "If 'last week' counts as 'awhile.' We always go there."

"And why not?" Spike countered. "Pho's light, healthy, nutritious – "

She wrinkled her nose. "And seventy-five percent of the items on the menu have pig's blood in them. I pass."

Spike assumed an expression which, upon anyone other than a badass vampire who was far too cool for such things, would have been called a pout. "Well, soon as they open a real restaurant with Yelp reviews that serves O positive..."

Buffy punched him in the shoulder. "Okay, okay, Mr. Pickypants. How about Cajun House? Blood sausage and brain-melting amounts of cayenne pepper for you, delightfully unhealthy hush puppies for me."

"Done," he replied. For a moment they walked in companionable silence, and then, "Now, about splitting the cheque..."

 

END


End file.
